PTL 1 discloses an apparatus which includes a non-volatile memory which stores high-resolution image data and thumbnail image data of the same image, and a liquid crystal monitor which displays an image based on the image data inputted from the non-volatile memory. The liquid crystal monitor displays the image on an entire screen of the monitor based on the thumbnail image data when a frame advance button is pressed. Therefore, for example, to display images as an index, the images can be displayed on the entire screen based on the thumbnail image data. As a result, the time for image processing is reduced, and the images are quickly displayed.
PTL 2 discloses a digital camera which includes a liquid crystal monitor which displays a live view image and a recorded image, and the monitor including a horizontally wide display screen with “3:6” aspect ratio. In a photography standby state, the display screen is divided into a maximum display area A with “3:4” aspect ratio and other areas B and C. A live view image is displayed on the maximum display area A. A last image recorded in the last photographing is displayed on the area B, and an image recorded before the last image in the last photographing but one is displayed on the area C. The last image and the image recorded before the last image displayed in the areas B and C respectively are updated every time an image is photographed. In the photography standby state, preparations for photographing such as flaming can be performed with reference to the last subject image, and furthermore, a user can check the photographic result immediately after the photographic operation.
PTLs 3 and 4 disclose an example of a contact-type or approximate contact-type operation apparatus. PTL 5 discloses an apparatus which zooms in an image when a plurality of fingers are spread, and zooms out an image when the plurality of fingers are closed. The apparatus disclosed in PTL 5 changes a displayed page of an electronic book according to the direction of swiping (wiping operation).
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-13725
PTL 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-229325
PTL 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-79193
PTL 4: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0161871
PTL 5: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-508601